


Better Than Words

by kissmeasifall



Series: Daddy Direction [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fingerfucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmeasifall/pseuds/kissmeasifall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Niall get's sick, the band has to cancel a show. Cue a bored and horny Liam with a major Daddy kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> It's basically porn guys. Read the tags because that will give you a good indicator of what's in store. Enjoy!

Being on tour pretty much constantly couldn't be easy on anyone. Their situation was only compounded with trying to navigate their emerging adulthood successfully. All five of them were huddled into a hotel room, each worried about Niall. 

“There's no need to cancel the show.” Niall mumbled, clutching his stomach. “It's just a bug. I'll get through.” 

Liam almost spoke up to say they needed to, but he was cut off when Niall got up and ran off to the bathroom. He could hear retching through the wall, and then Zayn went in after Niall to attend to him. Liam looked at the other two, an exasperated look on his face. 

“Told you we need to cancel. I don't want to either.” He said, seeing the looks on their faces. “I'll make the call.” 

He got up and went out into the hall. He placed the call, having to fight with the company a bit about it. Ultimately, he said if Niall couldn't make it, none of them would be there. That was the end of the story on his end and he hung up the phone, a bit frustrated. He had to pace around the hall, working off his energy before heading back into the room. 

“It's been canceled.” He said. “I'm going down to the corner store to get Niall some medicine.” He continued. 

Niall came out of the bathroom, whining. “No medicine.” He huffed and collapsed onto his bed. 

Liam ignored the protests, knowing they were to be expected. “Anyone else want anything?” 

He got a room of shaking heads and then turned to leave. He actually needed a moment alone, just to get his mind off of things. He went into the store, a few people recognizing him. He had to pose for a few quick pictures before hurriedly paying for his items. He was hoping to get out of dodge before a mob formed, but luck wasn't on his side. Before he could even head for the door, the storefront had been swarmed. So now he was trapped. Niall was stuck in the hotel room, sick as he could be, and here Liam was. His frustration continued to rise. A few minutes later, his security team and the local police managed to get him through the crowds and back into his hotel. It was all he could do not to punch a nearby wall. 

Once he'd reached the room he was sharing with Zayn and Niall, he walked in and sat the bag down on the nightstand. He saw Zayn out on the balcony, smoking and clicking around on his laptop. Liam couldn't find Niall in the room and sighed softly before going out onto the balcony. 

“Hey pretty boy.” He mumbled. 

“Hi.” Zayn replied absently. 

“Where did Niall go?” He asked, annoyance seeping into his voice. 

“Harold's.” Zayn's eyes never left the screen. 

Liam nodded and began to make his way down the hall. He knocked on Harry's door, knowing he was sharing the room with Louis. A second later, Harry appeared, cheeks flushed slightly. 

“Hey, Liam.” A small smile graced his lips. 

“You know why I'm here.” Liam stated bluntly and Harry nodded, pointing over to the closet. 

Liam mouthed a silent thank you and went over, pulling the door open. He held out his hand to the thoroughly annoyed looking Niall. Niall knew it was over and took Liam's hand, letting himself be led from the room. Liam held onto Niall, knowing he had a bit of rebel spark inside and he certainly wasn't in the mood to chase a sick and petulant Niall around some random hotel. 

“I don't want medicine, Daddy.” The words fell easily from Niall's lips. 

That was another thing. Liam was the one who usually took charge of a situation, easily giving out orders to the boys when they seemed lost and in need of guidance. It happened so frequently that the other four had begun to affectionately call him Daddy sometimes. With Niall though, things became different after a while. Liam was the one that Niall would cling to when things got crazy, or when he had nightmares that needed soothing. Of course, with the caretaker role came the other responsibilities like administering medicine when Niall didn't want it. 

“I know.” Liam said, his patient nature setting in. “But it'll keep you from vomiting.” 

Niall just let out another petulant sigh as he was led into the hotel room. Liam spotted Zayn on the balcony, though this time he was standing at the railing. Liam laid Niall out on the bed, reaching for the nearby pills. He managed to get two down Niall's throat but then had to sit with the blonde as he whined softly, clutching his stomach. 

Soon, the medicine managed to pull Niall down into sleep. Liam smiled softly before slowly standing and pulling the covers over the other, positioning a trash can close to Niall. Just in case. Once Liam was sure that Niall was settled in for the moment, Liam went out to rejoin Zayn. Taking a long drag, Zayn glanced over at Zayn and gave a brief smile. Liam walked up and leaned against the railing. Luckily the balcony faced the hotel's atrium so there weren't swarms of people trying to get a glimpse of them. They could just enjoy this moment under the night sky. Liam leaned in close to Zayn. 

“Sucks having to cancel a show.” He mumbled. 

“Niall's way more important.” He replied, smoke pouring softly through his lips. “Plus, how are we supposed to go on stage without him? Or, even worse, put him on like that?” He shook his head. 

Liam nodded. They sat in easy silence for a long few minutes. Liam just enjoyed Zayn's presence. Finally, he moved behind Zayn and pressed up against him softly, running his hand down inside of Zayn's sweat pants. 

“Liam,” Zayn let out a soft whine, “Someone will see us.” 

“Doesn't that make it twice as fun?” He smirked, fingers moving deftly to tease softly at Zayn's entrance. 

That got a moan from Zayn's lips. Liam knew it wasn't fair play but he was in the mood and he just so happened to know the right places on Zayn's body. Liam kept teasing Zayn, adding neck kisses to the mix. Zayn had abandoned any sign of restraint and began to slowly let a few moans drift from his chest. Liam pulled the back of Zayn's sweats down just enough to reveal his bum. 

Zayn already knew what Liam was up to. “Not here.” He said softly. 

It was too late however, because Liam was already on his knees. “I'll add a spanking if you don't hush.” He smirked. 

Zayn's cheeks flushed and he turned his head back to look out toward the city and the night sky. Liam let his tongue drift out, slowly pushing against Zayn's hole. That drew a breathy moan from the boy, who pushed back against Liam's tongue. Liam loved this; how Zayn would turn into such a moaning mess at even the slightest sexual act. When Zayn pushed back, Liam dug his nails softly into the flesh of Zayn's bum, knowing he would like the minimal pain mixed with the pleasure. A second later, Liam used his hands to spread Zayn open, allowing his tongue more access. He ran it along the rim, before probing deeper inside; only to repeat this process over and over again. In that moment, all he could smell was Zayn. It intoxicated him to be this surrounded by nothing but Zayn. He felt higher than he'd ever been in his entire life. 

“God, Daddy, that feels so good.” Zayn whined softly, arching his back. 

There it was; the 'D word'. Zayn hardly ever let it slip for some reason but when he did, it only served to turn Liam on. He took a few more minutes to continue rimming Zayn, before pulling back to slowly push his index finger in all the way to the knuckle. 

“Yeah? You like Daddy rimming you?” Liam asked, watching as Zayn rotated his hips slowly, moving Liam's finger around inside him. 

“Yes.” His voice came out in a small breath. 

Liam stood up, finger still inside Zayn, in order to growl softly in Zayn's ear. 

“Maybe I should drag your cute little ass inside and really have fun with you.” Liam used his free hand to gently pull Zayn's hair, tugging his head back a bit. 

Liam knew that Zayn liked to play rough, however Liam was the one who'd insisted they have a safe word. Zayn could be reckless and wasn't one to tell if things were going too far, but with just one simple word, Liam knew Zayn would utter it if he had to. 

With that, Liam pulled his finger out and then grabbed Zayn's arm, taking him inside and bending him over the bed. He leaned down next to Zayn's ear. 

“Niall's asleep so don't make any noise. I don't want him to wake up.” 

Zayn nodded, already heeding the order. With that, Liam retrieved a nearby bottle of lube and began getting both of them prepared. He took his time with Zayn though, wanting to draw the process out as much as he could. He slipped a finger in again this time, curling it just so that he could stimulate Zayn's prostate. This managed to elicit a few squirms from the other, who was visibly biting into the covers to suppress what Liam could only assume were moans. 

Liam was glad to see the other still holding to his commands. 

With that, he stood up and positioned himself behind Zayn. He took a second to rub his cock around Zayn's hole. This earned him some more squirms from Zayn, with a slight pushing back. Liam reasserted himself, grabbing onto Zayn's hips and holding them in place. He waited a couple more seconds just to make his point. Slowly, he pushed in to Zayn, going until he bottomed out. It took everything he had not to moan because fuck Zayn was so tight and was pushing in around him from every direction. After a second of Zayn adjusting to Liam's sudden presence, he began to move in and out in a very slow, rhythmic pattern. 

Liam had learned over time that this particular opening was the most effective at getting Zayn to loosen. In the beginning they were just reckless with each other, pushing clothes off in a horny frenzy to get at each other. This led to tons of frustration on Zayn's end when he found sex to be quite painful at this pace. However, relying on his caring and patient nature, Liam had found that going low and slow at the beginning let Zayn's body know that it was ok to be open. 

Moving back into the present moment, Liam loved the feeling of sliding in and out of Zayn. He was so soft that it felt almost like silk. Liam's breath quickly became unsteady; hitching and then releasing itself sporadically. In a way though, Liam liked this; his body reacting in its own way to being with Zayn. This is what he wanted after all: to experience Zayn in every possible way. 

A second later, Liam moved onto the bed, laying on his back. Liam didn't even have to make a motion for Zayn to move into position. He threw his leg across Liam, straddling him. He lowered himself down onto Liam's cock, his breath coming out in a soft rush as he was penetrated again. Zayn began bouncing around on Liam's cock. Liam had to close his eyes tight, holding his breath to keep the moans in. When he opened his mouth again, nothing but breath escaped. He looked up at Zayn and the sight was amazing. His usual high volume, hairspray-perfected hair had fallen down around his face. Zayn had his hands on either side of Liam for support and his head was tossed back in unfettered pleasure. 

Zayn looked like an angel. 

Of course, that sight only served to turn Liam on even more. He loved the thought – no, relished it – of spoiling Zayn's innocence. In a late night drunken stupor, Zayn had admitted to being a virgin when he'd met Liam. Thinking back on that, Liam marveled at how far Zayn had come since that lonely night in their hotel room. He was an absolute sex fiend; knowing every move and how to execute them with mind-blowing precision. 

Speaking of mind-blowing, Liam felt himself teetering on the edge of absolute bliss. Soon after that occurred to him, Zayn almost collapsed against him as he exploded in orgasm. The sporadic twitching of Zayn around Liam's cock was all it took to send him flying over the edge and down into obscene euphoria.

For a long while, they lay there just like that, covered in one another's cum. Liam's mind was still in that strange, floating place he always found himself in after sex. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to feel the weight of Zayn pressing down against him; feeling his soft breath brushing across his neck. This is what allowed him to come back down into reality. To be honest though, he never wanted to leave that place. He wanted to exist with Zayn in perfect and absolute bliss. 

Liam felt Zayn's fingers playing on his chest and stomach, drawing out artistic patterns on his skin. With that thought floating through his mind, he connected it to Zayn's sex style. He actually found himself marveling at how utterly artistic it was. There was a deep level of skill and understanding involved, of knowing exactly how to do things. However, there was also that flare; that unexpected something that you never knew you were going to get. For instance, the way Zayn knew the precise moments to bottom out or when to balance high on Liam's cock. It seemed almost intuitive. He guessed it was as close to a signature as you could ever hope for in sex. 

He shifted so that he exited Zayn, and he felt the other let out a soft whine. 

“I'm empty now, Daddy.” Zayn murmured against the skin of Liam's neck. 

“Shh, boo, time for sleep.” 

With that, they both began to drift outwards, together. Liam's eyes drifted closed, but all he could see was Zayn still. To be honest, that's all he ever wanted to see. Zayn was all he ever wanted to experience. He supposed if they could go on like this for eternity, it'd be the best way to spend that time. 

Liam wasn't quite sure when he fell asleep. He was out in space somewhere when the morning sun drifted in through the sliding doors of the balcony. He cursed the sudden intrusion, wanting to roll away from it. Had it not been for Zayn still on top of him, he probably would have. He never wanted to wake the boy. 

There was an urgent matter, though: his sudden, overwhelming urge to go to the bathroom. He figured Zayn would take more kindly to possibly being woken than, well... being pissed on. He ever-so-carefully maneuvered the other off of him and then slipped into the bathroom. He took care of business and then pulled a robe off the rack, wrapping it around his muscled frame. 

He left the bathroom, noting that Zayn was still asleep, and went out onto the balcony. Spotting Zayn's pack of cigarettes left out from the night before, Liam pulled one out and took a long draw from it. He usually wasn't one to smoke, but he needed something to get his day going. 

“That's bad for you, you know.” He heard Zayn's voice drift in from the door. 

Liam couldn't help but snort and hold out an arm for Zayn. The other slipped up beside him, pressing into his side. Liam smiled as he held Zayn close. This was how he wanted things to be for the rest of his life. He wanted everything to begin and end with Zayn. He wanted his experience of life to be nothing but pure Zayn. 

“Good morning, Daddy.” Zayn sighed out. 

“Good morning, boo.” He smirked. 

“Liam?” 

“Yes?” 

“Do you think you'd still love me if we'd never met on x-factor but somehow else?”

“Would you still be you?” Liam replied. 

“Of course.” 

“There's your answer.” He smirked. 

Liam cast a glance back into the room, seeing Niall splayed out on the bed. “Have you checked on blondie?” 

“Not yet.” 

Liam nodded and put his cigarette out, going off into the hotel room. He sat down on the edge of Niall's bed and reached out, running a hand through the boy's hair. Niall stirred softly, rolling away from Liam with a whine. 

“No, Daddy.” He mumbled out in a sleep-laden voice. 

“How you feeling?” 

“Sleepy, but fine.” He replied. 

“Well, you can sleep on the tour bus, we are moving out soon.” 

Niall sat up and shook his head, rubbing his eyes. Liam just shook his head in response and moved around the room to begin getting their stuff ready. Soon, Zayn had come back into the room and was moving around with Liam, helping get things together. Niall finally got up and got dressed, preparing himself for their movement into the next city. Harry was pounding at the door soon, yelling that the bus was leaving in five minutes. In a rush, the three left the room together and fumbled into the elevator with Harry and Louis. 

Liam supposed this was his life now. And he was ok with that.

**Author's Note:**

> You read it, might as well comment (after you clean your hands that is ;) )


End file.
